


Try to Contact Him Again

by 1fanficsousuk1



Series: A Love Lost At Sea [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1fanficsousuk1/pseuds/1fanficsousuk1





	Try to Contact Him Again

Just one more time, and Alfred would know it was real. He had to prove that his sighting had not been just a delusion of his sea-sick brain. So, he decided, to sneak out of his quarters in the middle of the night and go out to the deck. Not the best idea, he reasoned. It was so dark he could barely see a thing, but he would be in trouble if anyone caught him. But, Alfred had always been a curious person.

This crazy, Alfred told himself, A grown man chasing mermen in the middle of the night! But then again, what if… he’s real?

Carefully he made his way to the railing, looking out at the horizon at the dark churning water. The moonlight shone on top of the waves casting a ghostly glow upon the sea. Silence. And the clashing sea. Alfred stared, hopeful and cynical all at once, the two emotions battling inside his head. With a grip tight to the railing he called out.

“Um… mermaid dude? It’s Alfred… that sailor you were singing about…?” 

No answer.

“Mermaid dude? Meeeeeerrrrrmaid dude!”

More silence.

Ok, so, that’s not going to work, the honey-blond sighed, how does one even summon a mermaid? Imma google it.

Unfortunately for Alfred, cellphone service on a moving ship in the middle of the sea wasn’t the best. He typed his question in the search bar and after seven minutes of buffering he clicked on the first website he saw. It looked like a total sham but, he figured his sanity had been tossed overboard already, so why not? The page had “mermaid summoning spells” and he clicked on one that looked interesting. The instructions stated: “say this spell over the water and throw an offering into the sea.” Alfred searched for something offer-worthy, but the best he could find was his tube sock, so he stripped it off. Well if I was a mermaid, I’d want a sock!

Alfred took a deep breath, feeling a bit ridiculous but he didn’t have anything to lose, (except a sock), and decided to give it a try. He recited the words.

 

By the moon and stars  
And the powerful sea  
I bring thee an offering  
The mermaid, guardian of the wild deep   
I call upon the mermaid  
And present you shall be!

Quickly, Alfred threw the sock into the water, watching with bated breath, Nothing happened for five minutes and Alfred almost turned to go back to his cabin, disappointed. But then out of nowhere, the waves picked up. He looked over the railing, shocked, he looked down. A green light glowed underneath the water. Alfred felt his heart pump with adrenaline.The merman appeared from the water, green eyes looking annoyed. Before Alfred could speak the merman beat him to the punch. Alfred would never forget the first words the living myth said to him.

“Out of all the bloody things you could’ve offered me, you choose a bloody tube sock?”

“Uh… y-yes?” Alfred stuttered, in disbelief that what he had seen was real.

The merman looked annoyed, golden hair messy and tail gleaming in the moonlight. He sighed. 

“I waited all day at the bay for you, you wanker. Why didn’t you come?”

“I-I didn’t think you were real... “ Alfred said stupidly.

“Well, I am, thank you very much!” The creature said sarcastically, “Now come down here so I can talk to you!”

“No way, man,” Alfred whispered back, “You’re just gonna eat me or something! Sirens always lure sailors to their deaths but not me! I’m gonna live!”

“That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard,” the merman grouched, “If I wanted to I could’ve killed you already.”

“Really?” Alfred asked.  
“Yes, you foolish being! Now come down here. It’s not everyday that a magical creature visits you so I’d take advantage of the opportunity if I were you.”

Alfred looked with squinted eyes at the merman below, unsure.

“Only if you promise not to eat me.”

“I promise, you idiot. Now come on!”

Alfred hushed the fish-man and went to the back of the boat. Quietly he climbed over the side and stepped down the ladder, which led to a small emergency raft hitched to the side of the boat. He jumped down in it and watched as the merman swam over to him. 

“H-Hello.” Alfred said awkwardly. 

The merman’s bright green eyes glazed over Alfred guizzedly and the sailor shifted in the raft. He felt nervous, seeing a mermaid is not a common thing afterall. 

“Can I join you?” The merman asked quietly, and when Alfred nodded, he hoisted himself onto the raft, sitting beside the sailor.

His shimmering tail was partially in the water, making small waves as he swished around his fin. Alfred looked at it in awe. 

“I know this is new for you, but please don’t be afraid. I’m not going to hurt you. My name is Arthur.”

Alfred turned to look at the merman’s face which was soft in expression. He felt more at ease. Arthur… Why did the name sound so familiar? 

“Arthur… It’s nice to meet you… I’m Alfred, but uh, you know that already, right?” 

Arthur nodded.

“How exactly… do you know my name?”

The mermaid looked off to sea and smiled, though something about his expression was gloomy.

“I used to know an Alfred once… he looked a lot like you…”

“ Look, Arthur, I’m really sorry, but I’m not the Alfred you’re looking for. I’d love to help you but... “ Alfred sighed, feeling bad for him.

The merman’s green eyes shone with a sadness, a despair that the sailor wanted to will away. Arthur chuckled sadly, swishing his tail beneath the water. The scales glimmered beneath the moonlight. 

“My mistake, forget about it, lad.” The merman said, “I guess I should get going.”

Just as he was turning to leave, Alfred grabbed Arthur’s arm. Arthur turned and gazed at him.

“Yes?”

“Biscal Bay. You told me to meet you there. Why?”

The merman’s eyes gleamed.

“I can’t tell you.”

And like magic, the merman disappeared back under the waves. Alfred heard the sound of something rolling at his feet. Curious he picked it up. It was a letter...


End file.
